User blog:CRUDLuVER/SSB4 Stage Ideas
I thought DKH's blog with all those ideas for stages was cool, so I decided to make my own version with stages I want to see. Wii U Stages Rovias Mansion (Eternal Darkness Sanity's Requiem) Screw it, nobody else on the planet wants this level, so I need to make my own version of it. The stage takes place on 2 floors of a hall. Both being connected by two staircases. Players can jump between both floors, but beware, the second floor colapses when the Sanity Meter gets too low. Speaking of that Sanity Meter, it is placed at the top left corner of the screen, the lower it gets, the stranger the random effects get. The sanity effects are as follows: *The screen twisting. *Brightness effects changing. *Turning the screen upsidedown *Loud static noises *Game crashing (Very rare) None of these effects are featured in the stage's Final Destination form of course. Alexandra also appears as a stage element, though not a hazard, for the most part. On occasion, she will shoot her shotgun at the screen (Presumably at a monster offscreen) then run away. Maze (Pac-Man) Since Pac-Man is most likely in the game now, he would need to have his own stage. So choose the most iconic. The stage takes place, for the most part, on a single small platform with walls on either side, and two smaller platforms underneath. The ghosts scatter around the maze for the entire fight. True to the original game, each ghost's movements are different. Blinky will try to chase players when he comes near them. Pinky and Inky will try to corner them, thinking ahead in a sort. Clyde just wanders around randomly. Dino Jungle (Kirby's Epic Yarn) Yep, this thing is back! And it's better than ever. So let's get on with the next stage that I designed myself. Coming from Kirby's Epic Yarn, this stage is very different from anything we've seen in the game so far. The ground of the stage has a large pool covering most of it, which slows down movement. In the center of the stage is a floating Triceratops head, with another one a bit higher up and more to the right. These heads spin around, so it is impssible to stand on them for long without falling off. On the left of the stage is a small floating platform, with another dinosaur heads above. This dinosaur's mouth opens and closes occasionally, so you can use the open mouth as a platform, but getting crushed under the pressure of the dinosaur's closed mouth is almost as powerful as the Ultimate Chimera in Brawl's New Pork City. You can jump on top of the dinosaur's head as well, but if you're standing on it when it's mouth opens, you will be K.Od off the top of the screen. Of course, the stage is presented in a completely 2D fashion, similar to Hanenbow in Brawl. I'm going to be having one new stage per day now that school's out. All designed by your's truly. Tomorrow's stage: Sunset Shore (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Category:Blog posts